


Peniscola, Spain

by mattaretto



Series: Cross Country [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: You and Steve finally manage to find a hotel to stay at.





	Peniscola, Spain

Spain was the next country visited, and after days of travelling you and Steve finally decided to stop in Peniscola. With a lot of the hotels in your price range being full, it took almost the whole day to find somewhere to stay.

You walked down Calle Molino, trying to find a place to stay at. Spotting Mare Nostrum, you walked over and prayed they had an opening.

“¡Hola, bienvenida! ¿Comó estas? ¿Comó puedo ayudarles?”  _ Hi, welcome! How are you? How can I help you? _

“¿Buenas noches, tiene una habitatción?”  _ Good evening, do you have a room? _ Steve looked around, swaying back and forth on his feet as he did. It was something that he did anytime you spoke another language. 

“Sí, tenemos uno pero solamente una cama.”  _ Yes, we have one but it only has one bed.  _ You inhaled sharply through your mouth, “¿Está bien?”  _ Is that okay?  _

“¿Qué tan grande es?”  _ How big is it?  _

“Es un rey.”  _ It’s a king.  _

“Un momento, por favor.”  _ A moment, please.  _ She nodded and you turned around to look at Steve, who stopped what he was doing immediately to look at you. 

“So?” 

“They have a room-”

“Perfect!” 

“But,” 

“But?” 

“There’s only one.” 

“We’ve shared a room before-”

“It only has one bed.” 

“Oh,” There was silence for a second, “That’s fine, we can just get extra blankets and pillows and I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yea, I’ve slept on worse.” You nodded and turned back to the counter.

“Lo tomaremos.”  _ We’ll take it.  _ She smiled and nodded, asking you for various information which you gave to her, “¿Podemos tener más mantas y almohadas, por favor?”  _ Can we have more blankets and pillows, please? _

“Claro, voy a llevarlos a su habitación.”  _ Of course, I’ll bring them to your room. _

“Gracias.”  _ Thank you.  _ She handed you the key and gave you the room number. Thanking her once more, you walked to the stairs, taking them up to the second floor. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with sleeping on the floor?” You felt bad, you didn’t want him to have to sleep on the floor. 

“Yea, I’m sure, I’ve slept on worse,” He grabbed the key from you, “It’s your day to shower first, by the way.” You nodded and followed him in, dropping your bag on the bed and starting to dig through it. 

“We should probably do laundry tomorrow,” Steve said from somewhere behind you, likely inspecting the small kitchenette that was attached to the room, “We can cook something, finally, I’m tired of going out.” 

“How long are we staying?” You pulled out your pajamas, grabbing a pair of underwear as well. Steve was walking about behind you before he stood across the bed from you.

“I don’t know, I was thinking a few days? Depends on what there is to do around here.” Steve set down in bag by the bed, taking out clothes and separating them into piles for the wash. 

“I’d have to check the brochures, I’m not sure. I figure tomorrow we’re grocery shopping and doing laundry?” 

“Yea, that sounds like a plan.” There was a knock at the door and you knew it was the housekeeping with the blankets and pillows. You turned to Steve and he waved you off to the bathroom, “Shower, I’ll take care of it.”

“Are you sure? I’m not sure they speak English.” Grabbing the shampoo from his bag and tossing it to you, Steve shooed you off again. 

“I’m sure, go take a shower.” Smiling, you nodded and relented, walking to the bathroom. You shut the bathroom door and leaned against it, pausing to listen to the conversation between him and the housekeeping. 

“Sus almohadas y mantas, señor.” _ Your pillows and blankets, sir.  _

“Muchas gracias.”  _ Thank you very much.  _

“Llame a la recepción necesita si algo más.”  _ Call the front desk if you need anything else.  _ There was few second pause and you waited to listen to see if Steve would say anything more. 

“Lo haremos, gracias de nuevo.”  _ We will, thank you again.  _ The door shut and you couldn’t help but smile to hear him speak another language, even if it was butchered and his accent was terrible.

After your shower and brushing your teeth, you walked out while running a towel over your hair to dry it. You looked to the bed, seeing Steve asleep on top of it, a bed made of pillows and blankets on the floor. A laugh bubbled past your lips, you knew that this would happen. 

You padded over, the towel thumping against the carpeted floor as you drop it. You sit on the side of the bed, hands moving to run through Steve’s hair. After too many mornings where you’d nearly caught a fist you learned it was best to wake Steve like this. 

“Stevie, you said you’d sleep on the floor, get up,” You speak softly, keeping your voice low as to not startle him. After weeks of travelling together you know more often than not Steve gets nightmares. 

He mumbled something incoherent and rolled over onto his side so that he was facing you. 

“C’mon chico blanco, get up.” He mumbled again and you laughed slightly, “Fine, I’ll take the floor but you owe me.” You got up, turning to the makeshift bed on the floor. A hand grips your wrist and you twist to face Steve. He’s half asleep, tugging at your arm. 

“Sleepin’ on the floor is stupid doll, we can share the bed.” You could hear the Brooklyn twang seeping through and you wondered why he didn’t speak with it more. 

“Stevie, it’s alright, I got the floor.” He pulled again, using more of his strength to bring you faltering toward the bed. 

“Doll, it’s fine, it’s jus’ a bed.” Huffing you moved around the bed to the other side, getting underneath the covers beside Steve. You stayed close to the edge, knowing how Steve liked to spread out as he slept. He was quick to fall asleep, you following soon after as all the walking you did that day caught up to you. 

Come morning, you were well rested, woken by the sun streaming in the through the cracks in the curtains. Groaning you turned over and hid your face into Steve’s chest, his arms tightening around you once you settled. 

You did a double take, eyes peeling open to look at Steve. You were pressed against him, legs tangled with his, one of his arms wrapped around your waist and the other resting over your shoulders. You were sure you fell asleep on the edge of the bed.

You pushed yourself away, only to be pulled back by Steve. With a small giggle, you wiggled enough to get your arms free, propping yourself up on your elbow to look down at Steve. Smiling, you began to card your hand through his hair, brushing it back from his face as he slept. 

He hummed, hand moving from your shoulder to your waist, running down the curve of your side. His eyes opened slowly, long eyelashes casting a shadow across his cheeks. 

“Mornin’ doll,” He muttered, staring at you with a look you hadn’t noticed before.

“Morning, chico blanco, did you sleep well?” He nodded, a lazy smile gracing his features at the nickname. The nickname that had started off as a way to make fun of him, but over time had turned into something more than that. It’d become second nature for you and Steve had grown fond of it. 

“What time is it?” You reached over, turning on the first phone you grabbed to look at the time. 

“Seven thirty.” You set the phone down, laughing as Steve pulling you back down, “We have to get groceries, Stevie.” 

“Groceries can wait.” Settling down beside him, you decided you could live with that. 


End file.
